elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
The Brothers of Darkness
The Brothers of Darkness Treść Oryginał= The Brothers of Darkness by Pellarne Assi As their name suggests, the Dark Brotherhood has a history shrouded in obfuscation. Their ways are secret to those who are not themselves Brothers of the Order ("Brother" is a generic term; some of their deadliest assassins are female, but they are often called Brothers as well). How they continue to exist in shadow, but be easily found by those desperate enough to pay for their services, is not the least of the mysteries surrounding them. The Dark Brotherhood sprang from a religious order, the Morag Tong, during the Second Era. The Morag Tong were worshippers of the Daedra spirit Mephala, who encouraged them to commit ritual murders. In their early years, they were as disorganized as only obscure cultists could be-there was no one to lead the band, and as a group they dared not murder anybody of any importance. This changed with the rise of the Night Mother. All leaders of the Morag Tong, and then afterward the Dark Brotherhood, have been called the Night Mother. Whether the same woman (if it is even a woman) has commanded the Dark Brotherhood since the Second Era is unknown. What is believed is that the original Night Mother developed an important doctrine of the Morag Tong-the belief that, while Mephala does grow stronger with every murder committed in her name, certain murders were better than others. Murders that came from hate pleased Mephala more than murders committed because of greed. Murders of great men and women pleased Mephala more than murders of relative unknowns. We can approximate the time this belief was adopted with the first known murder committed by the Morag Tong. In the year 324 of the Second Era, the Potentate Versidue-Shaie was murdered in his palace in what is today the Elsweyr kingdom of Senchal. In a brash move, the Night Mother announced the identity of the murderers by painting "MORAG TONG" on the walls in the Potentate's own blood. Previous to that, the Morag Tong existed in relative peace, more or less like a witches' coven-occasionally persecuted but usually ignored. In remarkable synchronicity at a time when Tamriel the Arena was a fractured land, the Morag Tong was outlawed throughout the continent. Every sovereign gave the cult's elimination his highest priority. Nothing more was officially heard of them for a hundred years. It is more difficult to date the Era when the Morag Tong re-emerged as the Dark Brotherhood, especially as other guilds of assassins have sporadically appeared throughout the history of Tamriel. The first mention of the Dark Brotherhood that I have found is from the journals of the Blood Queen Arlimahera of Hegathe. She spoke of slaying her enemies by her own hand, or if necessary "with the help of the Night Mother and her Dark Brotherhood, the secret arsenal my family has employed since my grandfather's time." Arlimahera wrote this in 2E412, so one can surmise that the Dark Brotherhood had been in existence since at least 360 if her grandfather had truly made use of them. The important distinction between the Dark Brotherhood and the Morag Tong was that the Brotherhood was a business as much as it was a cult. Rulers and wealthy merchants used the order as an assassin's guild. The Brotherhood gained the obvious rewards of a profitable enterprise, as well as the secondary benefit that rulers could no longer actively persecute them: They were needed. They were purveyors of an essential commodity. Even an extremely virtuous leader would be unwise to mistreat the Brotherhood. Not long after Alimahera's journal entry came perhaps the most famous series of executions in the history of the Dark Brotherhood. The Colovian Emperor-Potentate Savirien-Chorak and every one of his heirs were murdered on one bloody night in Sun's Dawn in 430. Within a fortnight, the Colovian Dynasty crumbled, to the delight of its enemies. For over four hundred years, until the advent of the Warrior Emperor Tiber Septim, chaos reigned over Tamriel. Though no comparably impressive executions have been recorded, the Brotherhood must have grown fat with gold during that age. The Dark Brotherhood has no shortage of business opportunities-an "accounting," I have been informed, is the Brotherhood's favorite euphemism for an execution. While they are officially considered an unlawful organization in every corner of the Empire, like the Thieves Guild, they are almost as universally tolerated. |-|Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne)= Bracia Mroku Pióra Pellarne Assi Zgodnie ze swoją nazwą, Mroczne Bractwo szczyci się historią szczelnie okrytą mrokiem tajemnicy. Nikt spoza grona Braci (a należy zauważyć, że termin ten odnosi się ogólnie do osobników obu płci; niektórzy z najgroźniejszych zabójców gildii to kobiety, które mimo to nosiły tytuły Braci) nie ma prawa wiedzieć zbyt wiele o działaniu organizacji. Całkowicie niesamowity jest już, chociażby fakt, że Bractwo wciąż działa w ukryciu, a jednocześnie chcący skorzystać z jego usług osobnicy nie mają żadnych problemów ze skontaktowaniem się z jego przedstawicielami. Mroczne Bractwo wykrystalizowało się z organizacji religijnej zwanej Morag Tong w drugiej erze. Morag Tong był kultem poświęconym daedrothowi imieniem Mefala, która to zachęcała swoich wyznawców do uprawiania rytualnych morderstw. Początki kultu wiązały się z bardzo słabą organizacją — nie było komu mu przewodzić, a jednocześnie grupa nie czuła się dość silna, aby zamordować kogokolwiek znaczącego. To wszystko zmieniło się wraz z pojawieniem się Nocnej Matki. Od tej pory każdy przywódca najpierw Morag Tong, a następnie Mrocznego Bractwa otrzymywał miano Nocnej Matki. Nie wiadomo, czy oznacza ono jedną i tę samą kobietę od drugiej ery, ani nawet, czy w ogóle odnosi się ono do kobiety. Wydaje się jednak, że to właśnie pierwsza Nocna Matka narzuciła kultowi bardzo ważną dla jego rozwoju doktrynę — wiarę, że moc Mefali zwiększa się wraz z każdym popełnionym w jej imię mordem. Morderstwo morderstwu jednak nierówne — zabójstwo spowodowane nienawiścią cieszy bóstwo bardziej, niż to wywołane chciwością, a śmierć osoby sławnej lub znaczącej jest lepsze, niż śmierć kogoś nieznanego. Datę oficjalnego przyjęcia tej doktryny możemy powiązać z pierwszym morderstwem, jakie z całkowitą pewnością można przypisać Morag Tong. W roku 324 drugiej ery w swoim pałacu w królestwie dzisiejszego Senchal w Elsweyr zamordowany został Potentat Versidue-Shaie. Nocna Matka zdecydowała się na odważny, acz pochopny ruch i ujawniła tożsamość zabójców, nakazując wymalowanie na ścianie komnaty ofiary słów 'Morag Tong' - własną krwią Potentata. Przed tym wydarzeniem Morag Tong egzystowała w stosunkowym spokoju, podobnie do powiedzmy grupy czarownic — czasami prześladowana, ale zwykle ignorowana. Zabójstwo Potentata sprawiło jednak, że stał się niemal cud i w czasie, gdy Tamriel składało się z niezliczonych skłóconych ze sobą królestw, zdelegalizowano Morag Tong jednocześnie na całym kontynencie, a każdy władca i rząd uznał likwidację gildii za zadanie o najwyższym priorytecie. Przez ponad sto lat nie pojawiła się żadna oficjalna informacja o kulcie. Znacznie trudniej określić erę, w której Morag Tong ponownie wkroczyło na scenę dziejów jako Mroczne Bractwo, tym bardziej że w Tamriel pojawiały się od czasu do czasu również inne gildie zabójców. Pierwsza wzmianka, jaką udało mi się odnaleźć, pochodzi z dzienników Krwawej Królowej Arlimahery z Hegathe, która w roku 2E412 wspominała o pozbywaniu się wrogów samodzielnie lub, w razie potrzeby, „z pomocą Nocnej Matki i jej Mrocznego Bractwa — tajnej broni, z której moja rodzina korzystała już za czasów mego dziadka”. Na podstawie tego cytatu można założyć, że Bractwo działało przynajmniej od roku 360 - pod warunkiem, że dziadek Arlimahery rzeczywiście korzystał z jego usług. Należy rozróżnić Morag Tong od Mrocznego Bractwa. To drugie było w równym stopniu organizacją religijną, co przedsiębiorstwem nastawionym na zysk — z jego usług, świadczonych na modłę gildii zabójców, korzystali tak władcy, jak i zamożni kupcy. Dzięki temu Bractwo nie tylko stało się przedsięwzięciem niezwykle dochodowym, ale i zyskało zabezpieczenie przed prześladowaniami ze strony panujących — taka organizacja była po prostu potrzebna, gdyż dostarczała usług, na które było duże zapotrzebowanie. Nawet najpotężniejsi władcy nie mogli sobie pozwolić na otwarte wystąpienie przeciwko Bractwu. Niedługo po wpisie Alimahery Mroczne Bractwo dokonało chyba najsławniejszej serii zabójstw w całej historii Tamriel — w ciągu jednej mroźnej i krwawej nocy w miesiącu Wschodzącego Słońca w 430 roku drugiej ery zamordowano coloviańskiego Cesarza-Potentata Saviriena-Choraka wraz ze wszystkimi następcami tronu. W ciągu paru tygodni Dynastia Coloviańska przestała istnieć — ku radości swoich wrogów — a spokój w Tamriel zaprowadził dopiero Cesarz-Wojownik, Tiber Septim. W ciągu 400 lat chaosu i anarchii nie zanotowano podobnie spektakularnych wyczynów gildii, jednak myślę, że spokojnie można założyć, że czas bezkrólewia jej służył. Mroczne bractwo nie ma niedostatku biznesowych sposobności – „zaksięgowań,” poinformowano mnie, jest ulubionym eufemizmem Bractwa na egzekucje. Podczas gdy są oficjalnie uznawani za bezprawną organizację w każdym zakątku Cesarstwa, jak Gildia Złodziei, są prawie tak samo powszechnie akceptowani. Kategoria:Daggerfall: Książki